


don't you dare look at him in the eye

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hero x Villian relationship, Love/Hate, Rare Pairings, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Its only for a night, once this is over and we recover Colonel Sheppard...the both of you can go back to loathing me”</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you dare look at him in the eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_million_words** using the prompt "Dance with The Devil

“That look of dismay doesn’t look good on you Doctor Weir,” Kolya sayid with a charming smile on his face. He dipped her backwards, hand clasped tightly on her waist keeping her balanced. 

How could Elizabeth not? She was here, in the palace of a leader who ruled one of the most dangerous groups in the Pegasus Galaxy pretending to be the wife of a known psychopath. It was puzzling to say the least that he was willing to help them after everything that happened between their people. It was another that he was acting romantic, a contradiction to his constant sadism. 

Acts that were drawing her towards him. 

“Its only for a night,” Kolya continued “once this is over and we recover Colonel Sheppard...the both of you can go back to loathing me”

Abruptly Elizabeth was raised forward. She found herself looking at him in the eyes. They were not dark as they usually were, there was some...light to them..it was beautiful. She found herself gripping his hand tightly as they swayed to the music. 

“You’re right,” She said biting her lip, “only for a night.” 

It was too late, she was falling for the devil.


End file.
